Vulpem Ingis
by Vulp-pop
Summary: Just when Mozenrath thinks the final curtain is about to close, it's re-opened for him to gain back all that he's lost, with a few allies to boot. Read and Review please.
1. Author Introduction

In light of some recent event's I've decided to add this small explanation as to what this story is about in a whole.

The idea is this: "What if Mozenrath got his own villainous mook team?"

This is the driving nail of the plot. The idea of Mozenrath having a team similar to Aladdin's; making him potentially more dangerous than before since he is no longer alone.

And there are oc's. If you don't like or will not give any chance to oc's, please turn around now.

One question you may ask in response is:

_Why not use cannon characters? _

Because none of them would last very long. The idea is that the mooks will stick with him for a long period of time; and any other cannon villains would simply last a single episode (or that is how I see it). I'd say he would know Mirage, and probably doesn't like her. It is possible that I could have made a story where she offered to help him, but it would be against the purpose I wanted. There would be a constant power struggle, and it would never change; which is not the point or desire of the story I wanted to tell.

Saleen would be in the same boat (like Mirage light), and Sadira's a good guy (seriously, why would she help someone trying to destroy Aladdin and Jasmine? And saying 'he'd offer to give her Aladdin' wouldn't work considering she's friends with Jasmine now). Not to mention all the villains listed above are Mozenrath's own villains too. A strange 'The enemy of my enemy, is my enemy'. Not friends, enemy.

Not to mention the idea is that the oc's are all strangers to the place or are not known by anyone else. Like fresh new characters that someone would create for the show. Not to say I have a great insight to the minds of the all-mighty creators, but I will stress I'm writing it in the tone of the show. Crazy stuff happens, and crazy stuff there will be.

So, if you will allow your time and patience to read this story I will appreciate it greatly. I have no quarrels with you if you want to read something far more canonical, but it's not exactly the point of this. Just remember it will take time for things to be explained. I'm not going to give you every detail in the beginning; and I realize that the oc's can come of as Mary Sue-ish. But after taking three tests with all of them, having them either getting the result of 'Anti-Sue' or 'Borderline' I'm well assure they are written well enough (I'd hope so, I went through a whole month just designing/ developing there personalities and appearance to the finish product. Writing balanced characters is hard work!).

I thank you for reading this far into my long, drawn out explanation and hope you continue to read and enjoy. Now back to your regular scheduled…umm…reading.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"One to Scheme, Two to Tangle"

~:: * ::~

The large, rectangular room lit from the lamps above, but it didn't help the dark, dreary atmosphere of the place. In the dead of night the fairly bright blue walls seemed to turn to a dark midnight. They were plain, smooth marble which didn't gleam; with only one design of a brown mold that was in an 'x' pattern surrounding the top edges of the room. And the floors which were like a large checkerboard with dark blue and lighter blue tiles, hardly shined. It was practically barren, with only two adjustable tables below a strange contraption. Glass tubes circled up at least three times, connecting to a large circular container. Inside a thick, round, diamond shaped glass with two color strips going around it; the kind of design you would see in one of those old barber shop signs. And over in the right hand corner of the room there was a table, with nothing around it.

At this table stood a young man looking down at thick, old text. His right hand propped up his chin, the rough, brown fabric of the gauntlet rubbing against his pale skin. He was tall with broad shoulders, yet incredible skinny at the waist. He wore a satin, black cape with golden trim, with shoulders that pointed upwards. A silk, blue long sleeved tunic with rounded sleeves is seen underneath it; with the same design and same colored pants. A turban of blue, with a loose white band which came up to a diamond shaped crimson jewel sat on top of his head of curly, black hair. His eyes were halfway closed, and with a smile it gave him a sly expression. But his lips expressed a frown, as he concentrated at the book he was looking at.

A brown eel hovered over his shoulder, looking curiously with his large and small eye. His body slithered in place with a deep frown and his brows up high in question. From time to time he would look at his master before snooping back to the book.

"I wonder how well this works, Xerxes." The boy mused aloud.

"Try and find out?" the brown eel replied.

The boy smiled cunningly, turning his head towards the eel.

"Yes, let's try it out now." the young man began, closing the text. "Go and get the specimens."

Giving out a wheezy cackle the eel flew away quickly, happy to do his master's bidding. The tall, young man who smiled like a fox was Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sands. And once again he's up to his usual evil schemes. Well, perhaps not so usual. He might have been scouring the deserts for ancient artifacts of power and trying to kill a certain street-rat, but now it was more of a scheme for survival. After looking at the hourglass, he found he didn't have to much longer to go. Perhaps a week at the least. The power he bragged on so much had been slowly turning him into a corpse; but that would be changed very soon. Soon, he would have Aladdin's body and then his precious Jasmine and clown trope will have to find the Elixir of Life.

The thought of him in Aladdin's body made him feel disgusted; but at the same time he saw many possibilities that opened up to it. Oh, how he could mess with the minds of the hero's, especially Jasmine. He began to speculate Jasmine's reaction to knowing that he was in her wonderful fiancé's body. Perhaps a gasp and a look of shock, first. Then followed by her almond-shaped doe eyes slowly going into anger. She'd huff, calling him a 'snake' and demand that he get out of her boyfriend's body. And maybe, if he still had Aladdin's voice, he could mess around with her feelings a little. It would give him a chance to kiss her while at the same time seeing her react to it. The endless fun he could have with the situation.

His attention soon turned when he heard gasps of air and sounds of struggling. Turning around he saw Xerxes flying in, pushing a brown wooden cart which had two cages sitting atop it. The first cage had a little, white mouse in it; running around franticly at the sight of the second cage. In the cage next to the mouse held a cat with a orange tabby, who eyed the mouse with calculating eyes. It didn't seem to care much about being in the cage being right next to dinner as far as it was concerned.

He walked over towards the cart, reliving Xerxes from having to push it as he moved it over towards the two slabs under the strange device. Adjusted the tables so they laid flat, he picked up the cat's cage first and placed it on the second table. Then he picked up the mouse's cage and placed it on the first. A red glow covered his gauntlet as he pointed his hand towards the cat. The feline's eyes got wide, as though it knew the danger it was facing and backed up to the edge of the cage; meowing out an out-of-tune sound. As the red and black magic flame erupted from the gauntlet, it hit the cage; causing it to bend a morph until it fit tightly around the cat's sitting figure.

Xerxes knocked the cage over with a grin and cackle, making sure it didn't roll away. The cat seemed to blink in confusion and meowed quietly. Mozenrath turned over towards the mouse and sent another shoot of magic at it's cage. It shrunk to an incredible small size, keeping the little guy from moving around. He pushed the cart away from the table, staying a few feet away. Xerxes darted over to him, to float over his shoulder.

"Let the transference _begin_!"

As Mozenrath commanded, the two tubes lowered onto the animal's head; or in the case of the mouse onto it's entire being. The glass ball inside the center of the connecting tubes began to spin at a furious speed. As it did this, a strange, brown, glowing energy began to come out of the mouse; going up the twist and turns of the tubes till it filled the first swirling , dark-green stripe in the glass ball. Once the energy stopped coming out of the mouse, the same thing happened with the cat as a dark magenta swirled up into the tubes. Once the energy stopped from the cat's side, the brown energy began to exit the swirling strip and down onto the cat; just as the dark magenta energy went down onto the mouse. When it was done, the tubes lifted up.

"Did it work?" Xerxes asked, looking at his master.

"Only one way to find out..." Mozenrath replied, bringing his glowing, gauntlet hand and shooting two bolts at the mouse and cat's cage.

The cages disappeared in a stream of smoke; the mouse stayed still while the cat hurried to get back on it's feet. The two creatures looked at each other questionable, still trying to rack their brains with what just happened to them. And as they looked for a minute or so, mouse chatter came out of the cat; it's nose moved and wrinkled the scrawny face. And the mouse meowed. Fear seemed to wash over the cat, turning pale as a sheet at the little white mouse. It quickly jumped off the table, squealing in horror as the mouse followed; jumping off the table to chase the cat. Even though their souls had switched, they seemed to act as though they were in the same body as before.

Mozenrath smiled while letting out dark laughter while the two animals chased themselves out of the room.

"_Perfect_." He started off in a sinister tone. His simper grin helped the malicious glint in his eye as he held his hands together. "Now that I know this little device works, I can go to Agrabah and grab my new body! Well, for the most part anyway."

His familiar looked at him strangely. "What you mean by that?" Xerxes asked.

With his gauntlet hand he started to pet Xerxes, his grin going into a smirk.

"You'll soon see Xerxes; You'll see..."

Mozenrath turned around, and headed out the door. The buzzing thoughts of what lied tomorrow made him fell good, but his body was different story. He felt tired and weak, though he was sure staying up so late didn't help that. Once he rested he'd feel better. Tomorrow would be a very big day for him, and he would need his energy to get through it. He created a magic portal in front of him and appeared with Xerxes back into his room. Xerxes flied straight over towards one of the round, silk, midnight blue pillow that laid atop his bed. He curled up with a smile and closed his eyes. He could never understand how the eel was able to fall asleep so fast.

Taking off his turban, Mozenrath set it on a table, as well as taking his black robe off and hanging it on a post. Undoing the satin covers he sat down, taking off his black boots. As he sat up he looked to his right hand which wore the gauntlet. It gave so much power but took just as much away. Shaking the thoughts off, he got into bed and pulled the covers up to him. He didn't need his mind to start thinking, he needed to rest. There would be time for thoughts when he would be as good as new so he could figure out a way to fix his gauntlet. He closed his eyes, laying awake while his eyes stared into the darkness of his lids as he waited to drift off into sleep.

~:: * ::~

_A deep laughter bellowed from the old man. His clothes were similar to Mozenrath's; silk midnight blue long robes that went to the floor. The black robe with golden trim had curved downward, but still came to a point, and finally the turban on his head. He was old, possible in his sixties but surprisingly didn't look feeble. He had a medium frame with long coarse white hair that frayed, and sunken in eyes and a crooked nose. He was strapped to a pair of wall shackles, and a trickle of blood was coming from his nose. He laughed gleefully in his low, baritone voice; something Mozenrath didn't hear often. _

"_Well played, boy." Destane began, with a wicked smile. "I am truly amazed." _

"_You won't be so smug once I'm through with you!" Mozenrath shouted back. _

_Back then the garments he wore were not so rich. A cream, linen tunic with brown pants and black, cotton sash that tied around his waist. Hung over that was a green, canvas apron which felt rough against his skin even with linen between it. A pair of worn, brown sandals on his feet, which made him feel disgusted as the bottom of his feet stayed constantly dirty. The only thing familiar on him was his gauntlet, which was glowing that shade of crimson red. His smooth, black curls fell into his face easily with no turban to hold them back. As he stared spitefully at his master, the old man only let out another dark chuckle. _

"_Smug? No, boy you are preserving wrong. I'm not being smug; after all you have beat me. I am simply...__**proud**__."_

"_Proud because you're own student is better than you?" He folded his arms as Mozenrath gave Destane his own smug grin. _

"_The truth is sometimes a funny thing." Destane replied with a wily expression, "You were always smarter than my other students; with an ambition that rivals my own. I really shouldn't be surprised at all this." _

"_Considering what you've done to me, you really should have expected." the young boy added in hatefully. "Did you think I wouldn't figure out what you were really up to? Why you were teaching me? It might have been a good idea when I was a kid to build me up just to take my power and body away from me, but with all that you've done to me it's only made me wiser to your schemes!" _

"_And look at what it has made you," the old man said in awe, "Much like the lioness that throws their cub into the pit to test them, you have come out victorious every, single time. I've put you through every dangerous, death defying task I could imagine but never did you die. You got through it and became stronger. And at your age your intelligence has almost reached mine. Truthfully, when I would have taken your life away I knew I was going to be a little sad inside; because you remind me so much of myself. I think this is what a father tends to feel about his son." _

_Mozenrath sneered. Never in eternity did he want to be compared to this man. He's better than Destane; he had beaten him with his own abilities, taken away his gauntlet- and soon, he would have his kingdom. But he couldn't help but feel awkward. His master was always serious; always talking in a monotone voice. Anytime he had succeeded in some task his master would just say 'Very good' like he had only washed the dishes or some type of mundane, uninteresting task. He never showed anger, unless he had disobeyed which he did not do often. And far more interested in his work than anything else, never stopping to do anything but eat or sleep. _

_But now a time he felt his master would begin to show rage, he instead showered him with praise, laughing, and smiling at his success. This had to be a coy, he couldn't be serious. It's the old man's last-ditch effort to win. And like he would let him win this time. _

"_I am nothing like you!" Mozenrath said in a ominous tone. "And I am not your son. I hate you in every way possible!"_

"_Blind hatred usually makes you what you hate. No matter what you may think, we are one and the same, you and I. So for my last lesson, I will say this: Destroy my gauntlet. Don't make the mistake of using it; get rid of it as soon as you get rid of me."_

_Mozenrath raised a brow, his expression showing pure malice. "You'd like that, wouldn't you old man? Not letting me have your power!"_

_Suddenly, Destane turned back to normal. His brows were furrowed as he looked at Mozenrath seriously; his eyes showed hardships and the knowledge that came with it. And he spoke in his usual manner, deep and mono-toned. _

"_You would be better off with your own than the power inside that glove. That thing will only bring you pain and misery the like's you've never seen!" _

_Mozenrath smiled, the hatred still plastered on; giving him a dark, menacing aura that hasn't been matched since then. He raised his hand, his gauntlet still glowing wildly as he took a few steps towards the old man. When he spoke he did it slowly, like venom was dripping from his mouth. _

"_Exactly what I was thinking for __you__." _

~:: * ::~

"Wake up!"

The young lord felt something pushing up against his cheek, and only being half-awake he tried to swat whatever disturbed him. His eel familiar gasped and backed off, waiting for his master's hand to stop. Feeling nothing hovering over his face, Mozenrath put his hand back down on his stomach. Xerxes, seeing the opening, went back down and bite into the collar of his top blue rob, and started to pull his master's body up.

"_Waaaayyyyyke uuuuuuaaaapppp_!" He shouted, his voice being mumbled by the shirt in his mouth.

Inch by inch the eel managed to get his entire upper torso up in an acute angle above the bed. His right arm hung from his body as his head leaned down towards the left; which caused his mouth to open a little. But as Mozenrath felt the world tilt, it wasn't a keen feeling. As his eyebrows furrowed just as he almost sat up he grabbed onto Xerxes quickly with his left arm; causing the eel to gasp and choke.

"Go away!" Mozenrath exclaimed groggily as he threw Xerxes hard at the wall.

The familiar hit the wall with a loud splat and grunt as he almost turned into a eel pancake before sliding down the wall slowly. Still sitting up, Mozenrath began to rub the dust out of his eyes while his eyelids opened and blinked. He stretched his arms out as he shook his slumber out of his system. He scratched his head only briefly as he pulled himself out of bed. His body may have been screaming at him to go back, but he had a busy day.

He got himself ready; he didn't get up as early as he hoped he would. His body needed more rest than he anticipated. But being a little late to rising wasn't going to kill him today. Dressed in a pair of fresh clothing after washing, he grabbed his black robe from the post and put it on. Afterward he grabbed his turban and made his way over to the mirror in his room and put it on; adjusting it to make sure any annoying strands were in the way. Hopefully if his plan went accordingly, this wouldn't be the last time he saw himself like this.

As Xerxes flew over to his shoulder, he crossed his arms, putting on a large, cunning smile as he looked himself in the mirror.

"Today is going to be a good day."

~:: * ::~

[Author's notes: Chapters will be longer than this in the future. I went back and wrote a little prologue to just help set things up. This happens in-between the very beginning of Two to Tangle, and when the plan actually goes to action. And real first chapter starts straight from the end. This is meant to be a "day in the spotlight" (or, if he had his own spinoff series) fan fiction for Mozenrath, written in the show's tone. The only reason I have it rated "Teen" is just so I'm safe, and the addition of blood. But that's all I really add. If you read this far, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment if you like, and I don't mind good criticism. I'm still just a beginner at writing.]

((Edited Aug, 28, 2011. Got rid of a lot of 'was'z and add a little more discription. Nothing too major though. ))


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"No One at the Bridge"

~.: * :.~

"_NO!_"

Iron bars began to close in around Mozenrath, stopping him from moving forward. He gripped the bars, and shook with all his strength. They wiggled, sounding out a song of moving metal as he felt himself swinging back and forth. But no matter how hard he would try the bars where simply too strong.

"_I_ added the cage. _Annnd_ the hot air balloon. _Nice touch, eh?_"

Genie said very smugly, with his arms folded looking towards Aladdin. Aladdin looked straight at him, his anger showed through. And to make matters worse he still had his gauntlet. He reached out with his un-skeletal arm. No one else in the line up mattered, all that mattered was his gauntlet; his _power_.

"_My Gauntlet!_" Mozenrath exclaimed with desperation in his voice, sounding a little like a child, "_Give it back_!"

Aladdin's expression changed to a sly, self-righteous look as he pulled the gauntlet off his hand. "_I don't think so_, Mozenrath." He stated, just as smug as the djinn,"-It's bad for your health."

_'That's an understatement you moron!'_ He yelled in his head, as his eyes shot venom towards him. Sure it's risky to use, but now it's the only thing to assure that he would get his health back. After he did that, he could find a way to make sure it would never happen again. But any hope he would have was soon cut off, as the djinn walked over towards the cage with big a pair of scissors.

"Bonn voyage, _Flyboy_!"

The djinn cut the rope that held the cage that kept it from flying off. He began ascend and fairly fast too. He continued to look down upon the group; the djinn, the monkey, the parrot, the princess, the rug- and finally Aladdin as he saluted to him.

"Have an unpleasant flight!" Mozenrath could hear Aladdin call out.

"I'll make sure you have an _unpleasant_ _**death**_!" the young lord shouted back, but they wouldn't hear him.

"I'll get your gauntlet back!" He heard the eel exclaimed franticly, starting to fly away towards the temple. But Mozenrath could still see some of the commotion, and could tell that the worms that guarded the Elixir of Life had come back. He opened his mouth as though he was about gasp, but he didn't dare. At the last moment he reached out his right hand and grabbed Xerxes by the end of his tail. Like an elastic band he stretched as he continued to fly forwards before shooting backwards. The entire time he kept his hold on his familiar, and once his momentum stopped Xerxes hung there loping back and forth.

Mozenrath stepped away from the end of the cage till his back was on the order side; leaning against the bars. He brought his hand up so that the eel could face him. Xerxes brought his head up and looked at his master confusingly.

"You _Fool_!" He yelled in anger, "Those worms are still down there! You'd just get eaten!"

Xerxes looked back quickly towards the group and gasped. "Master!," he said nervously, " Aladdin leaving!"

With a shocked look, he threw Xerxes to the cage's ground and made over to the front edge; looking towards the ruins. Sure enough, he could see a dot of bright blue that could only be the djinn with Aladdin, flying away. With _his_ gauntlet. He gritted his teeth while his eyes closed and his fist clenched with anger.

_'No, no, stay calm'_ He stated in his mind. _'This isn't the time for anger, you need to THINK. How are you going to get out of this mess? If you don't, you're dead. Remember that, DEAD.'_

He looked around. Well, getting down is the first step. He had thought about maybe popping the balloon, but he then realized that it would be bad idea. A very bad idea. Adding weight would probably weigh it down. But they didn't have anything, so that idea was shot. Sending Xerxes to go and get the Elixir of Life was out of the question too. Sure he could fly over, and the worms wouldn't be able to get him at a height; but Xerxes was weak. There's no way he could lift that cup and fly all the way to this altitude.

'_Why did I make my plan so over-complicated?_' he mentally asked himself. _'I just could have gone for the Elixir myself, but no. I wanted to make things difficult and add the humiliation of Aladdin to make things interesting. To force his little friends to find the elixir and have Aladdin drink while in my body; THUS making me as good as new as well as returning back into my own. But, NO. His rag-tag team of comic relief and spoiled princess had to come __along and had to mess everything up.'_

"What do we do now?"

He looked over towards Xerxes, who floated around his right shoulder. With his left hand he patted him on the head. He looked forward to see the sight of clouds and blue sky before them.

"What -can- we do, other than _wait_?" He started off, crossing his arms. "How long can we be stuck up here anyways?"

~.: * :.~

_Four days…_

It had _felt _like it at least. Mozenrath wasn't sure, considering his fading in and out of consciousness. So all he had to go by was his gut feeling; speaking of which only, reminded him of the vast emptiness he felt. Not only his stomach but soul as well. Weak enough just being hungry without the added feeling of death constantly hovering over him. He figured he didn't have much longer to go. He could almost see the florescent magenta colored sand in the hourglass hover in front of his eyes; showing him his last bit of life drain away. Draining away from the glass and his body.

_ 'I'm pathetic...' _

Yes, the Lord of the Black Sands had just called himself pathetic. But why not? He _lost_. And it's not the first time; at least with Aladdin. Anytime else he had triumphed, basking in his well deserved victory. Then one day he decided to take a trip to Agrabah to find some _sap_ that could hold his way through a creature in order to catch the Thorax he managed to get out of the magical realm. And who did he find? A detestable, naive_,_ _street-rat_. But who's he to be calling names _now_? Once the great Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sands; but what of him now? A shrived up shell of his once greater self; slowly fading away with the sands of time. Just like an old man.

This made him torn between himself; A raging battle going on within his soul. First there's the anger that he had been foiled by Aladdin. The fact that he denied taking his body for his own so that he could live. The part of him that's stubborn, prideful, and that refused to give up. Who wanted to sorely get his revenge on Aladdin for what he's done to him. For taking his power away, for denying him _life_. It was his beating, blackened heart, refusing defeat.

'_Who was -HE- to deny me life?_' that part of him screamed, '_How dare he! I was so close! It's not -__fair__-!'_

_ 'And since when has it ever?'_

And then there was the part that accepted his defeat. The part that had swallowed his swollen pride like the well-deserved medicine he needed. It made him accept the facts of his situation, knowing that there wasn't nothing left to do now but deal with it. It tore his pride down, and made him come to his forgotten senses. That his power had been the one thing that got him into this entire mess, for giving him this slow death. His brain showed him the light where his heart had been blinded by pride and fury.

'_ You knew what you were gambling,'_ that part said solemnly, _'And you decided to play it. It's no-one's fault but your own. If you'd never gotten the gauntlet, then you would had never gotten here.'_

_'Have you forgotten so quickly why I've gotten it!' _His heart exclaimed in anger,_ ' I wouldn't be alive without it-' _

_'-And yet here you are already dieing. Was it really worth the added time?' _His brain replied, brushing off his heart like a piece of dust on his shoulder.

Mozenrath didn't feel like answering that question now.

He slowly began to open his eyes. As he had thought, he was still trapped within the cage. He really didn't have to open his eyes to know; feeling the altitude was a dead give-away. He sat down with one of his legs bent while the other managed to lay straight; going outside of the bars. He didn't have much room to do anything else but stand, but he had felt too weak to do so a few days back. The sun still shined, probably noon-ish. The ground below seemed to be a lot closer than the last time he looked. But he had a feeling he wouldn't see land up close anytime soon.

How long is this air balloon going to last anyways? He thought that he'd been on the ground by now, but he supposed the djinn's magic was the best explanation. _Ironic_, even though djinn's can't kill, he'd end up being the _death_ of him anyways. Makes him wonder how Aladdin would feel having that on his mind...

"Master?"

Mozenrath's head creaked slowly towards the left; he couldn't see his own face but it was weary and his eyes showed dread. If he had known he probably would have wiped it off his face somehow, not wanting to give signs of weakness. The face staring back at him was worried with a great frown and eyes showing signs of concern and a little fear. The eel was not happy with his masters condition as he called him with concern.

"_What_, Xerxes?" He was surprised when he heard himself. He had tried to spit the words out in aggravation; but it sounded more like he spit the words out of exhaustion. Like a parent who's trying to shoo away their kid after a excruciating day at work.

"Master O-kay?"

'_No, I'm just DYING!'_ He sarcastically thought. But, he didn't have the energy to do it in real life. Instead he gave a deep sigh, closing his eyes in the process as he brought his left hand up face. He placed it n the palm of his hand as he rubbed.

"Not for much longer." He muttered out, before turning himself around to look behind him. He wanted to divert the topic; he didn't need his familiar whining over him. All it would do is make him want to die sooner. Looking from above, he saw that there was no more golden sand below. No, instead he saw a sea of lushes green before him; a jungle of a place that quite frankly he didn't know. They were still going westward, and if anything had changed they would have either gotten more north or south. What was west of Arabia? He couldn't think beyond which direction they were going. He still felt groggy like he'd just woken up; or about to fall asleep.

"Where are we...?" he said aloud, not really directing the question to anyone.

"Don't know." Xerxes replied, sounding glum.

"Figured that much..." he seethed, turning back around to the front.

His eyes were getting heavier. He hadn't even been up that long, and he was already going out. He knew by now he was pathetic, but he didn't think it was this bad. Then a little thought started creeping into his head.

_'But what if this is the last time?'_, he thought, _'What if as soon as I closed my eyes my mind would drift into the darkness and never return?'_

He felt his heart twist with his gut. No matter how long he had been up there, not matter how much he had thought about it hadn't dawned on him; and now it fell on him like a two-ton brick. He...didn't _want_ to die. He had too many things left that he wanted to do. He had deserts to conqueror, power to gain, a _street rat_ to _kill_. He couldn't just die now.

_'__No,__ no, get a grip on yourself Mozenrath._' he thought '_You're not going to die...right now. Later, maybe, but not now._'

As one would except his attempts to calm himself rationality didn't work. Instead he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight. Dread like he never felt before washed over him, making his insides toss and turn violently. The hunger pains he had before went away as he felt death creeping faster and faster up his spine. Paranoia started to grip him tightly. He couldn't close his eyes, not even for a second. Not even when they felt like they were two large doors ready to close. He wouldn't succumb into the darkness like a dog with its tail between it's legs; he won't to go down that easily!

He could see Xerxes swallowing down his concerns, and attempts to comfort. Mozenrath had already made it clear a few days back that he didn't want to hear any of it. And he helped Xerxes to know that even if he was dying he wouldn't be above killing him while he still lived. But quite frankly, he wouldn't know what else the eel could even say. What was he going to do? Find the fountain of youth? Get a fruit of life? He couldn't do anything if he tried.

At first the eel wanted to leave; to get his gauntlet back from Aladdin. But Mozenrath quickly slammed that idea away, telling him by now it would be useless. How would he get it back anyways? And how would he even know where to find him if he even managed to get his gauntlet back? It would be a useless venture. And on top of that, as much as he hated to admit it, Mozenrath did -not- want to be left alone.

He'd been fearful of death then, but even more now. But a part of his pride was still there as he began to think about Xerxes. He was the closest thing to the young sorcerer had to being a friend, so there was no surprise that he didn't want the eel to leave before. He did leave once or twice, but he came back with food and water no less. But now Mozenrath felt like he couldn't stand it. He didn't want Xerxes looking at him with that pity look; and couldn't stand having him around. He needed to get rid of him. He would not allow having tears being shed over him. He didn't want anyone to care. Unless, it brought them some sort of pain; and not the loving kind.

"_Xerxes_..." He began out slowly, now purposely trying to look forlorn.

Xerxes perked up a little, looking a bit surprised. It was the first time since being in the cage that he called out to him like that. His tail began to swish in the air.

"Yes, Master?" he replied, sounding a tad bit happier.

"Your _Master_ has a task for you..."

The eel's face lit up instantly, as he quickly flew over in front of Mozenrath's face. He had a particularity evil look on his face; just like old times.

"What?" He asked, giggling evilly.

"Listen carefully...go and find Aladdin..."

"Uh-huh!" Xerxes nodded gleefully, awaiting the rest of his orders.

"...and tell him that thanks to him-AND hispathetic Genie-_AND_ his _pathetic___friends- for _foiling_ my _plans_ that _I_ _**died**_! At least I'll have the comfort in knowing that he will feel bad; even for a _second_."

The eel gasped. He began to shake his head violently in protest.

"_No_!" he exclaimed in distress; flapping about in a panic, " Master not dead _yet_! Master still have-_EUG!_"

Mustering up what little strength he had, Mozenrath grabbed Xerxes tightly with his right hand, using what he had left to evoke fear into his familiar. He didn't need this talk, nor did he want it.

"_Did I not just give you an __order__!_" He snapped as an enraged expression as he stared menacingly into the eel's eye. "-_Or was I not __**clear**__ enough for you_?" He ended coldly.

Xerxes coughed from being choked. "No, crystal clear." he replied in a small, wheezing voice.

"Then _**GO!**_" He quickly turned and threw Xerxes away with all his might. He could hear him scream a little from this action, but he'd survive.

As he turned back around he felt worse from before. Obviously he did to much as his eyes weren't getting dangerously close to closing. No, not now! He couldn't close them now! There was no telling if he would open them again. He tried to concentrate, starring into the blue sky; white clouds painted before a beautifully green landscape. He had never seen anything like it before. He's lived in a desert for so long, that something like this struck a feeling of awe deep within him.

_'So, was it worth it?'_ His brain asked again.

Was it? Either he could have died by Destane 's hands, not having one single moment in his life where he was even near happiness. Where he felt good about himself and the things he done. And then now here he was dying, but unlike before he did have some happy memories. Not a lot, but at least he had accomplished something great. And least he had did things that were worth-willed. But was any of that worth it dying now?

'_Yes_,' he thought, '_It was_.'

~.: * :.~

He felt his eyes snap open all of a sudden. The cold night air struck his face and made him shiver. He crossed his arms and cringed; bring both his knees into him. The sky was clear, a waxing crescent moon shined and the stars were as bright as ever. He would have appreciated the sight if not for the sudden relation that he had been out. No, he'd closed his eyes! When did he _do_ that? He didn't remember. He must of passed out, despite his struggle to stay awake. And how long was he out? A couple of hours? Ten? An Entire _Day_? He didn't know, and he didn't have a way to tell.

'_See? You haven't died. Yet._'

Like that's relieving. But he had to be thankful. Even if there was no hope to free him of his situation. He started to look around. Xerxes was gone. He had thought that maybe, just maybe the eel would have come back; no, in fact a small part of him hoped for it. But what would of happened if he did? Embrace him in a hug? _No_. He would have yelled at him for not listening to his order and cast him off to the side. But he would at least have the company...

_'I don't -need- the company.'_ he sorely thought to himself.

'_And your pride is sorely wrong._' His brain replied smugly.

Mozenrath shook his head. Talking to himself. He needed to stop that. It wasn't healthy. He stood up, his legs screaming in protest as they shook; not from the cold but out of weakness. He grabbed the bars to keep himself up and got a better look outside. The site from noon was even better at night. The pale light drowned the green jungle in a blue, glowing light. He could see a river and water fall down below that danced, shimmered, and glistened in the light. With all that's happened to him, he felt calm. Not so much as keeping his emotions in check, but for once he felt at...peace. It was something very unfamiliar to him. Even with his impending doom, seeing the site below caused the buzz of emotions within him to slow down and stop.

Which was...soothing, he guessed. It was one of the first times he didn't scheme to get power or take over the seven deserts. And the first time he ever felt peace within himself. But a part of him didn't like it. Not like this, when he didn't have much longer to go. He looked over towards the direction of the moon. Placing his right hand on the upper horizontal bar, he rested his head on his hand and continued to look forwards. A stream of clouds began to cover the moon; the rays of the moonlight shining through the gaps along with the stars that happened to be at the moon's side. There was a particular star in question he found his eyes staring at.

While most had a white glow, this one was far more golden than the others. He wondered about it. It seemed as though it was trying it's best to keep on glowing, as the more he looked at it the more brighter it got. He began to think of a metaphor he heard years ago. Like, 'the light that shines brightest is the first to go out' or something like that. But as he gazed on the clouds were coming to cover it up. Aw, well, it was a shame. He knew how it felt to get snuffed out even though the star couldn't. After all, it was a star. It didn't live or breath. The clouds began to inch ever so closer to it. He'd started betting if it was alive it wished it could move. He started shake the thoughts out of his head viciously.

_'Why am I suddenly thinking like this?'_ he thought, _' I've never thought anything so sentimental before! Why NOW? I mean, couldn't I think of something a little more...constructive like-'_

He blinked.

_'-Like why was that star not covered up behind the cloud?'_

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand. He looked back into the direction of the moon. Yep, the clouds were still thick; but yet there was that bright golden light, shinning like no tomorrow. And it looked like it was getting _bigger_. And...did he see a cloud..._moving_ with it? He leaned forward as his head went between the bars, both his hands held on tightly to them. He squinted, he must have been seeing things. He hasn't had water in maybe a day, and food since two. His mind were just playing tricks on him for sure. That had to be it. He thought it would change his perspective and see it was a trick of light, but he got the opposite.

It was worse. It got closer and closer to him, but now he saw shadows; darkened forms of people sitting on top of the cloud. And...the cloud had a face. He backed up and his left hand covered his eyes. He took a deep breath.

_'Okay, count to three...and when you open your eyes everything will go back to normal...'_

Taking another deep breath he counted; not speaking but mouthing the numbers as his skeleton hand helped to count down.

_'3...2...1...-'_

He opened them. His eyes went wide with bewilderment as the corner of his mouth twisted down. Not only did the cloud with eyes get closer, but all of a sudden a silhouette of a very large looking fox seemed to be headed straight towards him. He backed up, almost tripping over his trembling legs. He managed to grab the bars in time to keep him steady. Against the wall of the cage his entire back laid. As it seemed to hop through the sky he could see a small flash of white light as though the paws of the animal had struck a solid surface. It seemed like The fox would end up slamming straight into the cage, but in the last stretch as it hopped into the air, it suddenly began to change.

It looked as though it's skin and fur suddenly flew off, dividing all into little pieces into the dark sky were it blended perfectly. It finally landed outside the cage, grabbing onto the bars and putting a foot in. But instead of some large fox outside his, it was a strange looking woman; medium height; with fiery read hair that was thick and pulled into a tight, high pony tail. Her long bangs hung on the sides of her face that went to her chin line. She had brown eyes, a thin face with high cheek-bones; and the expression she had seemed a little crazy. Her skin color looked dark but somewhat creamy, her complexion completely flawless. Like her face had been painted on by some master artisan. The clothes she wore were just as strange to him. A silk kimono top with intricate designs in a jade green that sheened in the moonlight. A pair of bright red colored hakama's contrasted the long, rich top. And finally, she wore a pair of sandals on her feet with white socks.

She was looking straight at him, with a large grin on her face. He didn't speak because he didn't know what to say. Finally she spoke up.

"_Hellllloo_, and what are _you_ doing up here_?_"

~.: * :.~

[Author's notes: I admit, this chapter (along with the next) is awfully slow. Some chapters will be like this to set up certain plot details and possible character development. Others should be a lot more enjoyable and action-packed. But most stories I know are like this in the first place. I will say, I am a little worried about how these characters will be received. I am seriously not trying to make any of them overpowered or stronger than Mozenrath; and they all have their own weakness and limits. I'm also concerned with how people will take the particular place all these guys will come from (if it isn't obvious enough already). I can see why it would come off badly, but I'm genuinely just trying to explained the strange and vast mytho's of the series.

I mean, really. The Swab of the Seven Samurai(Vocal Hero). Robots(Anything Mechanicles has). I doubt anything I bring in will be as crazy or out of place than that. Just bear with me, I do and will explain things.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, give me a review or point out my mistakes. I don't mind coming back and fixing them. Heck, I've been doing that for several weeks.]


	4. Chapter 2

(Quick note: Review maybe? I know I'm getting readers, but I really don't know how well I'm doing. So if you have read any of the other chapters, give me some feed-back. I would like to know if I am doing well, otherwise I'm taking shots in the dark.)

~.: * :.~

Chapter Two

Unexpected

~.: * :.~

"What are you and what do you want!" Mozenrath replied, his brow furrowing deeply. While he tried to appear angry he seemed more distressed. After all, stuck in a cage floating high above the ground with some shape-shifting woman that appears practically out of thin air would make you edge too. He didn't expect it, though he heard many a tale of shape-shifters.

"T_ut,tut,tut_," the women replied closing her eyes and waving her finger. "I asked first. It's only polite that you answer mine."

"It's none of your business!" he snapped quickly.

Tapering her eyes a little, she gave him a menacing look. "If you knew what you were dealing with, you wouldn't be so _snippy_..."

A low growl emitted from her as she brandished her teeth; which where not human at all. They were canine, and it seemed that the more she peered into the cage the more sharp and bigger they got; while her face bended and morphed into a snout along with it. He would back up, but he was already up against the wall. Thankfully, he soon gave out a sigh of relief when someone called out a name; and a bright golden light started to light up the area around him.

"Seiko!"

The voice was feminine, but firm. The woman's face went back to normal as her head perked up as soon as she heard her name. She flew off to the side a bit; her left hand now holding onto the bar while the rest of her body hung off in the air. This action allowed him to see the light come closer and where the other voice came from. So firstly, the light he had been seeing was a lantern, and hung off a bamboo pole that was stuck in a small cloud. How a bamboo pole could be stuck in a cloud he didn't know. But that wasn't the only thing that deified nature as he saw a woman standing on top of it.

She was average in height, her body frame being between small and medium. She didn't slouch, she stood straight with her shoulders squarely even and had her arms crossed. Her face thin, but shorter than Seiko's. Her skin looked pale, but had much more tan color than his own and her petal-shaped eyes had a hardened look to them. Her brown irises seemed to blend into her pupils that store right through him with a stern look. Her hair was black and was kept back in a braid. Her short cut bangs laid in the front of her face as they parted from the left. She wore something similar to the red-headed woman's clothing. Her kimono though was simple white; which looked like worn cotton. They were tucked into dark grey hakama's made of a stiffer silk. And finally, she wore a pair of saddles, worn and patched up crudely with black socks to cover her skin.

The way she appeared reminded him a little of the princess. Not so much with beauty, he was sure there wasn't a girl out there that could surpass her. No, it was the farce she played; the way she tried to make herself independent, strong like she could stand on her own. But, the act flew flat. No matter how convincing she made it, Jasmine still depended on her beloved little street-rat to save her and the day.

But this... this woman was _different_ though. She _was_ those things that Jasmine tried to convince others of. He was familiar with power. He wanted it, studied it, gotten it; so he knew what power looked like and what it felt like and how it presented itself in someone-or something. The aura this woman gave off was serious. She wasn't someone to be taken lightly, and any idiot that tried would probably get themselves killed for not noticing the radiation.

_'Interesting...'_ he mused quietly. It wasn't anytime he met someone like this. But it was back to reality for now.

"_Mmmmyyyeeess_, my wonderful mistress?" Seiko replied slyly.

The other woman gave her an odd look, a look that questioned her. But then she looked back towards him, raising a brow. She seemed to just ignore the antics of the creature-woman.

"I was wondering what a big bird cage with a man inside was doing in the sky..." She said very dully for someone who 'wondered'.

"Well, he's certainly not a stool pigeon," Seiko began as he looked down on her nails away from him. "He's keeping his mouth shut about how he got into this situation. Doesn't matter much because I already know- of course you knew that."

Mozenrath gave her a strange look. _'What is she talking about?' _He questioned in his thoughts.

"I don't have your mind. Plus I recall something about knowing '_almost_' everything; not _everything_." the other woman replied coolly, before looking back at him. "Now would the young man mind telling me at least how someone gets stuck in a cage with no doors?"

"_Urrgg,_ when are we going to_ land?_ I'm getting tired over here! Hurry up already!" A third voice entered the scene. But where was it coming from? It was a guy for sure, but he didn't see anyone else there. The woman standing on the cloud looked down with a face of annoyance and stomped her foot. When she did a loud yelp came.

"Owowowow- don't DO that!" Etsuko pleaded, "Do you WANT to fall to your death?"

"_Ahem-_," Mozenrath cleared his throat to gain some attention. " Could you -please- get me down? Or at least get me out of here. I believe it would be better to get to the formalities while I'm not stuck in here."

Seiko and the other woman looked at him and then to each other. They seemed to have a much lighter expression than before, like they were thinking in unison. Seiko looked back at him with a large grin on her face and the other girl still looked back at the red-head with her expression hardening.

"That depends. Seiko, do you know how to get him out of this thing?" She asked, putting her left arm out as the elbow rested in her right hand.

"_Ohohooo_, do I _know_!" Seiko replied happily with her sly smile, " And I'd be honored to do so."

He was curious as to how this woman was going to get him out. She was obviously magical; perhaps she herself was a sorceress of somekind. But that wouldn't explain the line from before about her knowing 'almost' everything. In fact, he wondered what that had implied. But she had magic, there was no doubt about it. Was she going to zap the cell away? Magic away a few bars? Add some weight-

Seiko opened her mouth, exposing her canine teeth once again and chomped onto the bars. Mozenrath His eyes widened in complete shock as a tinge of horror creeped on his face. He wasn't expecting that at all! But neither did her friend. The black-haired woman seemed to give the same response, though her expression was far milder than his.

"Seiko, since when did you have the ability to bite through metal _BARS_?" The woman's voice sounding startled.

"_Mmm,mmm_." Seiko chewed on the bar exultantly before swallowing to answer the question. " _Mmm-_, Since the bars were made of semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers!"

Once again, the other woman copied him, giving her a similar. Dull, with an eyebrow raised. Arms crossed- well, she did anyways. He couldn't since he still had to use the bars to keep him up. She then brought a hand up to cover her eyes, sighing deeply in regret.

"...Seiko, just make the bars disappear, _please_?"

"You're no fun!" the red-head moped. She pointed her finger towards the bars and a ray of blue light hit the bars as it disappeared before his eyes. When her work completed, she hopped back onto the cloud which gave a small grunting noise. He stepped forward, making sure to grab onto the bars that were still there to steady himself. While he did this the woman looked down and tapped her foot which made the cloud move closer to the cage. He got to the edge were the bars had disappeared. He wanted to step down slowly to make sure he didn't tumble over. But people were watching him now as he went against his better judgment.

He would not be seen as weak; despite any earlier reactions he may have had with the group. So he stepped down without the use of anything to steady himself. And as one would expect, he almost fell over. But, to his surprise he felt a tug from his right shoulder before it collided with another. He felt a hand grip his shoulder firmly before he was pushed away in a controlled manner. He looked a bit dazed, eyeing the dark-haired woman's eyes which would be the first thing his eyes focused on before looking down. She had grabbed onto his skeletal for-arm before moving her hand down to his. Looking back up she was looking straight at him; not even flinching.

"The name's Kyo." She said, shaking his hand before letting go. " You've already met Seiko-" she pointed her head in the direction of the red-head, "-and as of right now you're standing on Etsuko."

He gave her a small, meek nod.

_'Very interesting...'_ he mused again.

No longer in his prison, the balloon the djinn had trapped him in disappeared; leaving behind a trace of glowing twinkling lights that floated down a ways before completely vanishing. He felt some satisfaction seeing the infernal pen turn into nothing before his pitch-black eyes. Though it was small, it was still a victory he reveled in.

The cloud began to drop a little suddenly, causing him to be off balance and almost fall backwards. But Kyo, who herself was unsteady, managed to grab onto his shoulder and created a balance for the two. The male voice he heard from earlier was heard again.

"Urgg, more weight." Etsuko groaned out, " What am I, a pack mule?"

"Well, that's _WHY_ you were brought along..." Seiko replied coyly.

"WHAT! I thought you said you needed me for my abilities!"

" Yes- your ability to shape-shift into anything and carry us."

Etsuko gave a low growl in frustration, which was felt though the surface they all stood on. Mozenrath started to make a little more sense of everything. Obviously the reason the cloud had eyes was because it was a person who shape-shifted into a cloud; much like he had seen the things the djinn did. That's explained why he heard another voice and why the cloud was shaking.

"-Not now guys," Kyo voiced out, massaging the bridge of her noes out of annoyance. "Take us down Etsuko. It's been a long day and I know you won't be able to handle the weight."

He heard the cloud grumble as they began their descent to the ground below. Finally, to be on solid ground. After being in the air for four days he wouldn't be surprised if he started kissing and hugging the ground as soon as he reached it. But no, that would be shameful. No matter how bad the urge would be, he wouldn't sink any lower than he already had. Enough has happened, he didn't need anything else to make the rest of his short life worse. And soon enough they reached solid ground. Etsuko landed near the bank of the river that Mozenrath had seen from the air above. As Kyo and Seiko hoped off, he slowly stepped down. After a week being in the air the earth felt incredible foreign; but relieving as well as welcomed.

As soon as they got off the cloud, a puff of smoke popped from and surround the area of the cloud. And when the smoke cleared, he finally got to see who Etsuko really was. There, sitting on the ground looking worn was a humanoid dog. It appeared like it stood on it's hind leg, like a human; with hands that had three fingers and one thumb. It's features remained animal-like. Brown fur covered his face and body, with a rounded head and ears. It's eyes were shaped like circles with brown iris that twinkled more than any dark eyes he had seen. It wore a worn straw hat on top of it's head; and a clean, cotton light-blue samue. Over top that was a simple, silk dark blue jin-haori.

Etsuko didn't say a single word, looking as though he'd been working to the bone. Head tilting down, huffed and panted with his ears titled downward before finally, falling flat on his back.

Mozenrath was taken aback by this. He hadn't been so surprised in a single day up until now. Kyo glanced at him seeing the astonishment on his face and walked over to his side.

"He's a tanuki," She began, placing her arms within her sleeves. " A yōkai."

"Or, a 'magical being' to you're understanding." Seiko said aloud.

He gave her a menacing glance. He didn't like the way she had said that. He did not like being talked down too.

"Seiko is one too, except she's a kitsune." Kyo further explained, looking over towards the red-head with an unamused look. "-and a powerful one at that. Best to ignore her; she's a trickster."

"Been so for eight-hundred years!" the kitusne proudly exclaimed as she sat down with her legs crossed.

Surprised by the joyful statement, he looked at her suspiciously. He began to draw comparisons with Aladdin's djinn. He admittedly didn't like the vibe he got from her. Something about her made him feel that something very bad was about to happen to him; but what he couldn't tell. Perhaps because she was a trickster of sorts that made him uneasy. Though she too obviously had power of sorts. Why did he find this being _now_? Why couldn't he had meet something like this when he still had time to do something?

"And now that those questions are out of your head, mind telling us who you are?"

Mozenrath looked towards Kyo with a neutral expression as he broke out of thought. He didn't know whether to say his real name or give her a fake one. After all, she probably didn't know anything about Arabia or his own ventures. But he also didn't want to risk being left there to die; or being thrown into the river-which ever came first. After all, how could they could be trusted? For all he knew they were all good-y two shoes that would try and kill him. Actually, when he thought of that it soon changed. Perhaps saying they had 'morals different from his own' would be a better way to describe them than 'good-y two shoes'. They certainly didn't act or look like that kind of bunch.

His legs proclaimed that he should sit down. With a sigh, complied and sat down; looking away from Kyo. The ground was covered with smoothed rock both big and small. Sitting down felt like a pain, but beggars can't be choosers. While he sat he contemplated wether he would take the chance or not?

"...Aladdin." He began, " My name's Aladdin."

_'Was that the BEST name you could think of?'_ his mind screamed at him. '_Did you really have to use HIS name?'_

The kitsune gave him a look that spelled mischief. He wondered why she gave him that look; could she tell that he lied? If she could, it'd be trouble for him. Giving him a smile, she held her left hand out while placing her right on her stomach.

"Honorable greetings, Aladdin," she said while giving him a bow, " Lord of the Black Sands."

_'How does she?-'_

"Lord of the Black Sands?" Kyo said in a questionable tone. She continued standing in between Seiko and Mozenrath.

"It's a desert with, well, black sand." Seiko replied, with a smirk.

He could see Kyo bring her hand to cover her chin and mouth, deep in thought. "Strange..." she began looking out into the distance of the vast, green jungle, " The more you talk about this Arabia, the more I can't wait to see it."

"It is a beautiful site." Seiko added, closing her eyes and nodding her head. " Perhaps we should see the Land of the Black Sands first, since we do have the Lord so very humbly with us."

He was in trouble, but he wasn't about to show it on his face. He didn't know what this kitsune's game was at, but he wasn't about to let her win. But then again, why did it matter? He was a dead man anyways. And that would probably be his only gambit to win.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible; unless I manage to stay alive by then." Mozenrath said humbly.

Kyo looked down on him with a brow raised. " What do you mean by that?"

"I am dieing; to put it simply." he replied very nonchalantly.

Her look was...surprised, to say the least. He couldn't quite pin-point what she may had been feeling, but she at least didn't show any signs of pity. He wouldn't be able to stand that. Seiko gave him a surprised look with a gasp; moving over towards him with fake remorse. She got up fairly close to him, putting her left arm around his shoulder and forced him to stay close; something he didn't really want from her.

" _Oh_, you _poor_ _**thing**_..." She pursed her lips together which made her sound like she was talking to a kid, pinching cheeks and all. He pushed her away, with an enraged expression, rubbing his hand over his cheek. She didn't seem to be angry at this action though, as instead she laughed with delight. Wasn't this his job? When did the tables turn on him?

_'When you lost for good.'_ His mind replied in a very bored voice.

_'Your not helping!'_ he yelled back to his mind.

He shook his head. Talking to himself, again. He had to stop this. Kyo crossed her arms, looking quite apathetic. It was time for her to shake her head.

"Listen, I'd like for this conversation to continue, but there's a fire that needs to be started." She turned around, starting to walk towards the thick brush and trees. "Please don't kill each other while I'm gone. I'd rather not have a mess on my hands."

Both Mozenrath and Seiko looked behind to watch her go into the forest. A very strange woman indeed. She hadn't been sweet or caring, something he didn't see often. Instead she was more like hardened steel. Kyo may not have been compassionate, but she didn't seem cruel either. Perhaps, she was apathetic. After a moment of watching her go into the darkness of the forest, the two turned to where they looked at each other. While Mozenrath looked at her angrily, Seiko gave him a smug smile. Both of them seemed to fold their arms at the same time.

"You know Mozey, it's a good thing Kyo doesn't mind lying." she began, "After all, she's used to deception. Otherwise, you might get killed."

"How do you know who I am?" He snapped. He didn't like this at all. How did someone from so far away know who he was and where he lived? And what ELSE could she possible know? Did she know he that he was slowly dieing? Did she know about the things he'd done for power? And did she know about Aladdin...

"I'm a kitsune. I know everything- _almost._" She looked away, a little glum at the thought. "I at least can hear what's going on in your precious Arabia. But that's not important right now..."

"Says you!" He didn't like where things were going. If that was true, then all the questions he thought of... "I think it's important!"

"Of course you would, you're a mortal." Suddenly the smile was off her face. She started to look more bored than anything. The sudden change in mood seemed out of place. No longer a wide-eyed, grinning trickster; but a bored looking demi-god. It unsettled him, much like his situation. " But I think what's more important is answering a very simple question-"

"-And what would that be?" He sneered in a low tone.

The kitsune looked over him, with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Then, slowly, a smile appeared on her face. She brought a hand to her cheek and looked at him with this strange light in her eyes. The kind that said she knew something he didn't; a look he didn't appreciate . Suddenly, he wished that she'd go back to looking like a bored demi-god.

"_What would you say_..." She began quietly and lightly, like her words danced on the air, "If I was to tell you that I could give you _your life back? _Would you take the _offer_?"

Mozenrath glared, squinting his eyes very slowly. His expression was mixed. On the one hand he almost felt his heart come up his throat. The prospect that he could still live was enough for him to scream out a yes. But, how would he know that she even had a way to do this? So he looked at her dubiously as well. How could she possible have a way to save his life? He doubted she had any power strong enough for it. And then, there was the question of price. Nothing,_ nothing_ like this was ever free. Would he become her servant; forced to be a slave to someone once again? He had enough of that, why it had been the reason he was sitting here right now. It wouldn't be worth it; better for him to die now. But his stomach twisted and turned. He still didn't want to die...

He shook his head physical, while his mind did so mental. _'No!'_, he yelled in his head, _'I will -NOT- become a scared, sniveling child! If I die, then so be it! I may not want too, but I will -not- be reduced to this!'_

"Not to sound like I can read your mind-Because I seriously can't- it'd be worth your wile..."

Seiko broke the silence between them. She proceeded to looking at her nails casually. " I wouldn't just save your life, of course. I'd also help you gain more power..." She started to lean to get closer to him, without moving from her position. Her head looked forward to the distance, but her eyes store at him from the side. " More than your little gauntlet provided..."

"...I'd have to ask what the catch is..." Mozenrath felt bad that he had even fueled this idea. But when your desperate anything seems like a good option.

"Smart boy," she purred, " I only have three wishes; or terms if that is a better word for you."

"And what are these...three terms?"

"One. You make a shrine in my name- doesn't have to be big or fancy, and you and your future ancestors continue to make offerings to me for my, _heh_, 'good deed'."

He raised a brow. Well, that didn't sound terrible bad. In fact, it sounded like she wanted an ego stroke. Granted he wouldn't want to give her such a pleasure, but in his circumstances...

"Secondly, a favor."

"What kind of favor?" he asked with abhorrence.

"I don't know, I haven't thought of any yet." Seiko replied sounding genuinely

unknowing. "It'll just stay in the air till' I think of something. Just a little one..."

"And what's the last term?"

"Thirdly, you don't betray my master in anyway."

Mozenrath looked strangely at her. Master? Here she was saying she could preform these wonderful miracles and yet she worked under someone. Yes, that was _very_ reassuring. But then perhaps this being was like a djinn of some kind- she certainly had the personality for it.

"You mean Kyo, correct?" Mozenrath asked, while looking towards the kitsune.

"Yes. No backstabbing, no more lying, and definitely no_ KILLING_. Cross any of the lines and..." the kitsune woman peered at him with a venomous look. The side of her mouth curled up as she showed her in-human teeth. He could even hear a low growl come from her. " I_ will take the life and power that I gave away from you_..."

"_Cute_." he sneered. He wouldn't allow her pushing him around. No, before had he may have had a reason to be surprised, but now he had to look strong. He wouldn't let her scare him. Though she wasn't too happy about it. But before anything else could be said or done, they both heard in-coming foot steps. Seiko stopped growling as her face went back to normal, sporting a neutral look with brightened eyes. She sat up straight and look behind her.

"Trying to cause trouble, fox?" Kyo said coldly, as she went down on her knees a little ways away from the group. She had a bundle of sticks under her arm. She set the bundle down to the side of her and began to put them in a well, placed pile; placing dead grass in the middle of where the blaze would be.

"Just trying to commit a good deed." Seiko replied with a hint of anger in her cunning tone.

" 'Good' meaning, 'it benefits me'." she dryly replied.

He smiled. He liked this woman and her shrewdness.

"_No fun at all_." Seiko huffed, while folding her arms and looking away from everyone.

"It's usually not fun when the tricks on you."

Kyo finished, placing the rest of the sticks that were unused in a pile a little ways from her. She then got up and went over towards the river's bank and started to pick up some nice-sized rocks. Mozenrath gripped the sides of his arms as his shifted from his uncomfortable sitting area. He was beginning to anticipate the fire being made. He hadn't admit it to himself, but he'd been cold. While not as cold as desert nights, it was still cold enough for him to feel like he was freezing. At least the conversation going on was keeping his mind off it.

After a few trips back and forth, Kyo managed to get enough rocks to surround the pile of sticks meant to be used for burning. She proceeded to take a flint and knife out of her pockets to start the fire.

"Anyways, before you came in," Seiko started with a tinge of whimsy looking back at him, "What were you going to say to my little question?"

He shot her a spiteful look. Was there even a _need _to think about it? Yes, of course there was. Not only did she offer life but she also offered him power; more than what he had before. And all attached were three little terms. While they seemed easy to keep he could only think of how it could be turned against him. What would the small favor in tale? And what about this whole deal with Kyo. He looked over at her. She waved her hand, trying to fan the flames that just started to grow. Would this woman try and kill him? Well, she wasn't a naive princess that for sure. But she did seem like someone dangerous. Maybe he should ask the question if he would try and use her in a way that she would want him dead. Would he be willing to leave her alone for the sake of living?

But then why would any of this matter? The kitsune's a trickster; perhaps this is just a cruel joke to make him squirm and rive in pain at the fact that he wouldn't be around much longer. There couldn't be anything that could save him from his fate now. It wasn't as easy as mentioning the Elixir of Life, like he had to Aladdin's friends. He just had to face the cruel facts that were in front of him. He was finally going to pay the ultimate price for his power. And while he would do anything to gain it all back, it wasn't going to happen.

"...As much as I hate to say it, I think I'd say '_Yes, I would'_." he replied.

~.: * :.~

(Author's note: Well, I guess I'm doing good grammar/spelling wise, which is always good (I guess. So you got to see the players of this little adventure. Where is this all going? Well, you'll see. Chapter 3 will be far more entertaining, as 1 & 2 are all for setting the stage. If you like this, leave a comment. See a mistake? Tell me so I can fix it. I'd like to know how well I'm writing, considering that this has been -the most- I have written before. Thanks, and I hope you're still enjoying.)


	5. Chapter 3

(Author's note: As you may notice I will made many a node to other creations of Disney. Much like how Aladdin did [the Beast in the Sultan's toy collection, Genie turning into Pinocheo, ect] so don't be two surprised. And I don't just mean the title of the chapter. You'll see 'D )

Chapter Three

Heffalump Round Dance

~.: * :.~

"_Exactly as I thought_." The kitsune replied smugly as she stood up. "I shall be leaving now-"

"Where?" Kyo asked questionably.

"To my storage space," Seiko began, as she took a smooth, black rock out with strange white markings on it, "I will be back in a bit."

Placing the stone on the ground Seiko closed her eyes, in deep concentration. She muttered some words that Mozenrath couldn't hear or even understand before a cloud of magenta-orange smoke come out of nowhere and then (somehow) before being sucked into the rock. He stood up, looking down at the rock with curiosity. Her storage space was in a rock? Suddenly, a tiny lamp didn't seem like such a bad thing.

He walked over towards the fire and sat down a reasonable distance. Any closer, and the heat could practically burn his face off. It felt good to be basking in the warmth of the fire; watching the flames as they danced in the air. He found Kyo sitting next to him now, after dragging the dog-like being Etsuko closer to the flames. It was sound asleep, letting out a snore every time it breathed in. Thankfully it wasn't too loud, or else he would have smitten it for the annoyance. Well, if he had his gauntlet that is.

"Where do you guys come from?" Mozenrath asked fairly quite, continuing to stare into the fire.

"An island that doesn't really matter." Kyo answer back dully as she store into the blaze. "I will guess you will give me a similar answer if I'd ask you why you were up in a cage."

He nodded truthfully. He wasn't comfortable with giving her the information as to how he got stuck in his predicament. He didn't need to tell her now.

"So, Aladdin-"

"My name isn't Aladdin." Mozenrath cut her off, and looked over towards her.

"No, it isn't." she replied quickly and looked at him. "Are you going to say your real name now?"

He looked at Kyo while his eyes widened slightly. "What, you knew I was giving a false name?"

"You paused like you had to think of it. If you had said your true name you wouldn't of hesitated."

He opened his mouth a little to say something, before he stopped. He was speechless, just a little. But he got it out of his system by shaking his head a little.

"Well, I humbly apologize; and allow me to say my real name." the young lord began, as he held his right hand towards her. "My name is Mozenrath."

Her eyebrow cocked, her lips thinning out as she gave him a odd look. It looked like skepticism, or the closest thing he could see in it. But she did grab his right hand and shook it, like she did before when he had fallen out of the cage. He did it just to be sure; wondering if Kyo only did so without realizing that the condition right hand..._somehow_. But here she was, still not flinching. He remembered the look on Aladdin's face when he saw his hand. It had been a look of fear and disgust, but yet this woman seemed to ignore it completely. Heck, she grabbed his hand without hesitation, as though his arm was still in-tact.

"How come you're not freaking out over my arm?" he found himself asking aloud.

Kyo shrugged. "Probably because it's not the worst thing I've ever seen. Though I do wonder how it's possible for your arm to be like that."

The worst? He suddenly felt a little dread in the pit of his gut. He didn't want to know what could be possible worse.

"If you could," She started off slowly, "Can you tell me how long you were up in the thing?"

"Why do you want to know that?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I'm trying to figure out whether it was coincidence that we bumped into you- or if it was planned."

'_Planned?_' He looked at her curiously. He paused in thought, wondering what kind of revelation it would bring. "Probably four days."

Kyo's looked crossed, as she looked back into the fire. He could her mumble something under her breath, as she brought up her right hand to her face. By that, he could only assume that it's not just a coincidence. He bet it had something to deal with the kitsune. After all, Seiko knew who he was, and where he'd come from; and while Kyo knew that he gave a false name she didn't know any of that. But, if it had been planned, then what's his part in all this?

"I'm guessing your servant is trying to betray you?" Mozenrath questioned in a somewhat sinister tone as he brought up his left hand to his chin.

"Not betray," She began, sliding her hand off her mouth, "A fox's word are very true- but not to say that she can't have her own agenda and involving me in it."

"-Like trying to gain more power?"

He was very familiar with that one. And it always seemed like the most logical conclusion.

"Maybe. It's hard to tell what she wants. You can think one way and she'll end up surprising you with something else. For all I know, she could be doing this for laughs."

He saw her head perk up; as something dawned on her face.

"What did Seiko ask you?"

He had almost forgotten the incident that happened a little while back. After all, he doubted it 's anything but an attempt to make him feel worse about his situation. He couldn't see how she could possible do what she said; except give him power. Surely she could do that at least.

"...Just what would I do if she could save me from dieing." Mozenrath answered very wearily, as he looked at his hand.

Kyo's head turned sharply, as she gave him a look of forebode that surprised him. Her already hardened look with the addition of an angry gaze was less than comforting; especially when it had been clearly directed at him. Normally, he wouldn't be afraid but with his power gone he wasn't feeling on top of the world. But, thankfully a puff of the same magenta-orange smoke began to leak out of the rock slowly. It shook a little before exploding more smoke a mile high into the air.

Out from the cloud as it began to dissipate was Seiko, with a large grin on her face. She carried out several thing. First a black iron pot with a thick wooden cover, which steamed and hung on her right arm. In her hand she carried several bowls and pairs of chopsticks; and what looked to be cups. They were very simple, with no decorations and where a very dark green. She also had three hyotan gourd bottles that were being held by silk strings in her left hand as she had them lugged over her shoulder. For a moment she looked innocent and nice as she bent down and picked up the black rock while placing it in her kimono.

"I'm back!" she shouted gleefully as she went over towards them. "I've brought some food, and-"

He didn't even see Kyo move until the kitsune was cut off. She stood next to Seiko now as she grabbed her ear and made her head move sideways. A look of pain and surprise could be shown clearly on the kitsune's face.

"What are you up to?" Kyo demanded harshly.

"Oowowow- _what_! I bring back food and this is the _thanks I get_-"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

Kyo finally let go of her ear with a sharp tug downward. The kitsune brought her head back up and shook while her ear twitched. She looked at Kyo resentfully.

"I'm not up to anything!" She snapped.

"Then what do you call making a deal?"

"That?" Seiko said innocently as she pointed her finger at Mozenrath, "Oh, that's just a good deed. I just told you a while ago I was _trying_ to do one."

A dry and irritated expression plastered onto Kyo's face. Hearing this himself didn't make him very happy either. His own face hardened with a sinister frown. He stood up, looking towards the kitsune; despite his legs nagging for him to sit back down. Mozenrath didn't like being used and wouldn't be so easily. He'd already been tricked with power by Khartoum, and it would not happen again.

"And why is it that you _want _to do this so called '_good deed_'?" He fumed in dark and low tone.

The kitsune looked at Mozenrath with a childlike appearance. Like she had done nothing wrong, the kitsune looked at them both with widened eyes. Like a rabbit that was just staring still into the eyes of a wolf. Or a deer in the headlights. Obviously, the fox didn't know what was going on- or acted like it.

"Well, for one thing to help you-" Seiko started off, pointing towards Kyo.

"So you _ARE_ trying to use me!" Mozenrath cut off off quickly.

"-But, also to help you-" she continued, now pointing at Mozenrath.

"-And trying to use _**me.**_" Kyo stepped in angrily.

"-So you could both help each other." Seiko finally finished with a weak smile.

"_Who said I wanted help?_"

Both Kyo and Mozenrath looked straight at each other when they realized that they had shouted in unison. Seiko looked at both of them with a concerning look like she saw an alien.

"Okay, first off- Are you two twins that were separated at birth? Seriously. And secondly, -you- did." She looked over at Kyo first. " YOU asked me about getting away, remember?" She then pointed towards Mozenrath. " And YOU asked me to save your life and grant you power."

" I didn't-!" He had pointed his finger at her as he shouted, but soon stopped himself. He didn't take anything she said before seriously. Did this mean that- "-Do you mean to tell me you can REALLY give me life and power?"

Kyo looked at him fractiously. She wanted to object, but something held her back. Seiko sighed, walking over towards the fire and set the pot down near it. She then set the wares next to it before walking back between them. She had her right hand on her hip as her left continued to hold the strings that were strung around the the gourd bottles.

"I wouldn't of suggested if I couldn't!" the kitsune replied annoyingly before turning towards Kyo. " And don't you dare say that this isn't what you meant! I know you. You want action, adventure, a _challenge_. Your body demands it so; to show the world what you're made of-" Turned to where her sides faced both of them, she continued while holding her left hand as opened as best as she could. "-And this man can grant that."

She then turned to him, slugging the gourds over her back. "And _you_. Well, you want power don't you? This woman has it- and while you can't take it away she can certainly work for you free-of-charge. Wait till that _street-rat_ of yours gets a load of this _woman_; because quite frankly I don't think he stands a chance."

Mozenrath proceeded to fold his arms across his chest while giving a stern look. Kyo practically copied him, though she placed her clenched fist on her hips. They both seemed to say through sheer aura that they weren't buying it. Looking a little down, Seiko huffed in frustration at the two's stubbornness.

"Listen as long as you don't cross any lines and dis-respect her, she would help you. And as long as she doesn't care about how much power you obtain, then surely you can at least respect her. Right?"

'_Wrong._' his mind replied flatly.

"-After all, you've lost time and time again because something popped up that you weren't expecting." Seiko continued, "How about you have something up your sleeves to turn the tides when things change."

He couldn't argue with that logic, as much as he wanted too. Not to say that he didn't expect some things, but it seemed like every time he went through a scheme there's something he overlooked. Either it be the parrot mimicking his voice, or the princess having a good idea for one day; or even a fake-out from Aladdin. It was always something. And worst of all, he could do nothing about. But would it really change anything? That's what he wanted to know. And he couldn't tell by just looking.

But, then again he could see the power that Kyo had. He didn't need a demonstration to know that the woman held power. Though he would like to know what kind. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to accept this...proposition. Even if given by a kitsune.

"And what makes you think that I would help him?" Kyo finally spoke up, looking very dully at Seiko.

"All in due-time dear." Seiko replied as she walked over towards Kyo and patted her on the head. She turned around just as Kyo shot her a malicious glare. "Right now, I think I need to get down to business."

The kitsune walked over towards the dishware and set the four cups on the ground while unstacking the bowls. She opened the wooden cover over the black pot and an eruption of steam came forth. She picked up the ladle and poured a liquid or something from what he could tell into it. When done with that she picked up a pair of chopsticks and placed them in the bowl and began to walk over towards Mozenrath. She handed the steaming bowl over to him.

"Here, eat this. I can't completely heal you unless you're in better shape." She began, surprisingly not smiling.

He took the bowl hesitantly and looked at the contents. It held white noodles within a dark tan broth, with many greens that he wasn't quite familiar with being cut up. Two slices of something white that were round and had a pink swirl in the middle sat on top with a large, brown square. He looked at the chopsticks curiously before looking away.

Kyo had walked back closer to the fire and had a bowl of the same thing he had. She picked up the chopsticks and looked at the contents with revulsion.

"Kitsune Soba? _Really_?" She said, her words coming out in disgust.

"What? It's good!" Seiko replied in a sad tone, like she had offended her cooking.

"Maybe, but being around a kitsune tends to make you dislike certain foods." Kyo replied dryly as she picked up the large tan square and held it out towards Seiko.

The fox woman's eye brightened up tremendously; and with a dog-like smile, the kitsune swiftly took the tan square out of the chopstick's grip and scarfed it down. Turning back at his bowl, he picked up the sticks awkwardly. He moved his fingers in a variety of ways to try and use them, but ended up only making a fool of himself. How were you supposed to use these things? What ever happened to just using a fork?

"Does the little, dark, sorcerer of _evil _have a problem with his _chopsticks_?"

Mozenrath jumped as he found Seiko standing behind him with her head hoovering over his shoulder. He took a couple of steps to the side, avoiding her like the plague. Her grin only grew larger in response though, as she moved back up to him despite him inching ever so away every time she drew closer. She managed to stop that when she grabbed his hand with her left and adjusted the sticks in his skeletal hand. The thumb and ringer finger held the bottom stick, while the top stick was being loosely held by the thumb and index.

"Now, lift up the index and you should get the hang of it."

She walked away, over towards a small boulder from the campsite, where she sat down near the three jugs she had been carrying around. He looked questionably at the sticks he held and lifted up his index. When he did this, the chopsticks opened and when he lowered it closed. Strange, but at least he knew how it worked. He sat down back in front of the blaze, looking at the contents of the food.

He felt a pain in his stomach that came up whenever he didn't eat. He picked up one of the white circles with the pink swirl in the middle and took a bite of it. Nothing he had ever tasted. At least he could bare with it. It reminded him a lot of fish, something he didn't particularly care for.

He put the rest of it in his mouth and then picked up some noodles with bits of greenery in the grasp. He lifted his hand up to see that the noodles were very long, and intertwined were more pieces of greenery as he picked up a fairly large portion of it. He let the noodles go and tried to pick up less before putting some in his mouth. The taste was foreign to him, and he felt his face cringing a little at the taste. The tang of the broth is strong where he could just taste it from the noodles that soaked in it.

It wasn't the best thing he had ever had, but much like the white slice of weird meat he could stand it. He ate the remaining white slice and then put the bowl up to his lips and downed a little of the hot broth. It was very tangy, but it felt good to have something hot run down his throat. Though he seriously wished he had something to drink with it. He knew the kitsune had three gourd bottles with her; but she didn't give him anything. But then again, Kyo and Seiko didn't have anything either.

So he tolerated it, and continued to eat. And as he cooped with the new and strange taste, he began to feel suddenly different. He felt...better. Not just his hunger, but the weakness, the lack of energy- it slipped away like the sun was coming up from the night. With all the commotion going on it kept him up; gave him something for his mind to focus on. But now as he continued to sip the broth while sliding the food into his mouth, he felt rejuvenated.

Was this stuff supposed to revive him?

"I see we are feeling better. Good, very good. It's nice to know my cooking hasn't gotten rusty." Seiko brought up as she picked up a brown square from her bowl and munched it down merrily.

_Magic_. She must of put something in the food that had healing properties. Like a healing potion that didn't taste like you were downing a dead animal carcases. And not the cooked kind either, the kind that's been rotting for week; and goes down as well as wet sand. But perhaps he over-exaggerated it. As he started to finish off the rest of the soba, he could see Seiko out of the side of his eyes moving over towards the gourds with three cups in hand. Her back turned as she knelled down in front of them. She soon finished and then walked over towards Kyo first, placing the cup down next to her while she ate. Then she made her way over to him.

"Here you go." Seiko said as she held out the small cup out towards him as she sat next to him; kneeling down beside him.

He took the cup hesitantly as he brought it up to his eyes. The contents held a clear, but golden in color liquid which smelled strongly of something sweet; invading his nose relentlessly. He put the cup away from his face and shook his head quickly from the invasion of his sense.

"What is this?" Mozenrath asked dryly.

"Rice wine." She explained. "I thought this was a good enough occasion to bring out my best stuff."

"If this is a good occasion, I wonder what your bad ones are like." He replied sarcastically, with a smile creeping on his face.

Seiko gave him a look as he heard a quite chuckle come from Kyo.

"Very _funny. _You should be glad that I'm even allowing you to have my best stuff." She huffed. "Either way, I propose a toast!"

The kitsune held her cup out, which grabbed Mozenrath and Kyo's attention.

"To long life and prosperity!"

"I can drink to that." Kyo said plainly as she held out her's towards Seiko's. At the same time, they both brought their cups to there lips and drank; down to the last drop.

Mozenrath looked back at the liquid in his and shrugged. "I guess." was all he replied with before downing all the wine in one go.

_'Well, that wasn't too horrible,'_ he thought as he looked at his now empty cup, _'That was a lot...better than...I...'_

Suddenly it felt as though the world had been turned upside down. He felt groggy, slow, like his face was slowly melting off his skull in thick, doughy clumps. His head felt funny, light light as a balloon while his brain felt like it was slowly turning to mush. His body relaxed as he slouched over. His vision began to feel strained as he began to see two fires continual faze in and out of one single image. He brought his left hand up to his eye slowly and closed them; rubbing his eye roughly with the heel of his palm.

"_Wha'ded eye jusz drwink_?"

He heard a loud laugh come from the side. He looked over to see a very strange sight. A fox that looked to be as tall as a human had it's back on the ground; it's paws on it's stomach as it cackled. The sides of the fox's mouth seemed to curl up into it's face unnaturally as it's eyes squinted from the cheek-muscles being up so high. It wore the same thing Seiko had; green kimono, red hamaka's, it even wore sandals. Though Kyo still looked the same, but she did have a set of twins with her now; all that looked at him strangely. It all seemed to happen so incredible fast, which felt strange since it felt like he had slowed down.

"Is he that much of a light weight?" She asked, looking over towards the fox.

The fox attempted to gain some air, and calm it's self down. "In my league, any mortal is!" It replied, with Seiko's voice.

He could hear the two began to argue, Kyo barking out in her authoritative voice while Seiko continued with her sly, round-about way of saying things. But he paid no attention, instead he stared back at the dancing flames in front of him. All three of them. He's in-trance by it's glow and free-flowing movement. And as he watched the wavering of flames, he looked down to see the ember's radiate like rocks at the bottom of sea. A sea of flaming red. He brought his eyes back up and watched a particular part that jumped out of the blaze into the background of brown smoke. It went out as quickly as it jumped up, and all that was left was a little puff of smoke.

As he watched the little whips begin to join the larger cloud, it began to shape into a familiar object. Four legs formed, a head popped from the plump body, eyes, long trunk, and before long he stared straight at a translucent pink elephant. It's black soulless eyes stared back at him with a large grin as it floated in the air. It didn't register at first for Mozenrath as he saw it, but he blinked at least once before he shook his head. He leaned forward to get a closer look at what he saw. Now, there were two pink elephants. Was it just his vision making it seem like they were two, or were there actually two?

"_Where'd thooses pink elyphants cccccome ffffromm?_" He asked aloud, his words slurring as he pointed at the images he was seeing.

The fox's laughing had died down, until he had said that. A loud laughter erupt from the fox; harder than the last one. Still on the ground, rocking back and forth on her back as her legs kicked wildly in the air. But he paid far more attention to the now four elephants in front of him; standing in a diagonal, straight line as they held their trunks out. They then began to play they're trunks as though they were trumpets, in a tune that sounded the arrival of something. And just as the trumpets sounding, the main cloud quickly turned into a large stairway with a large, double door; which were quickly opened as a parade of pink elephants came down. He watched the parade with a wide-eyed drunken stupor.

"Okay," Kyo stated, as she stood up. "What did you give him?"

"Just a little wine!" Seiko replied in a hoarse voice, and a large smile. Her eyes continued to water from laughing so hard.

"Enough to make him see pink-...what did he say he was seeing?"

"Elephants. They're a very large animal, prominent in Africa and some parts of Asia."

The elephants began to surround him, playing there trunks like instrument still, and he followed them with his head very closely. He had a sort of dumb look plastered on his face as his eyes were getting lopsided. The elephants went up, creating a circle as they continued there freak-out show. And as they did, they appeared to grow with each step, and as the elephants seemed to completely the circle, they seemed to squish together; like they were balloons being blown up until, BAM!

He let out a little yell, as he jumped back in fright from the elephants suddenly blowing up in front of his face.

"I don't think '_just a little wine_' explains that!" Kyo pointed at Mozenrath who was skittering back from the horrible hallucination he was having.

Letting out a harsh sigh, she walked over towards Mozenrath and picked him up by the top of his cape. He struggled a little, surprised by this action but he was far too much like silly-puddy to get out of her grasp. As he got back on his feet, it felt as though the world tilted from left and right, and wasn't steadied until Kyo grabbed his arm and kept him standing still. He looked over at her with a questionable, idiotic look.

"_Heya strawnge ladee._" He started, "_Ccan u maake tha elyphants s-s-stup?_"

Kyo looked over towards Seiko with grim look. The kitsune's lips were pursed together as she snickered wildly. She didn't reply, as she tried to hold back another round of laughter.

"There aren't any, you're hallucinating."

Mozenrath looked at Kyo like she was crazy. He looked over back towards the fire, to see the pink elephants now parading around the fire...on there heads.

"_Lieesz_," He began, looking at her while pointing towards the fire. "_There right ovar there..._"

He turned his head back to the images to find another shocking turn of events. Suddenly, the parading pink elephants were gone and instead a monstrosity stood. It stood upright like a man, but it had three elephant heads that were all a different color than pink. It's body, arms and legs, were all made of elephant heads that looked at him with they're menacing, black beady eyes. His face showed fear like it's never seen before, as he started to run past Kyo, while she held onto his arm.

"_Get it awaaaay, get it awaaaay! Eye'm Afrrraid!_"

Kyo kept herself to the ground, going into a low stance; making herself like an anchor. This caused Mozenrath to practically run in place, before Kyo pulled him back; now both her hands grabbed his shoulders. It caused him to face towards her as she shook him a little, trying to get him to snap to his sense.

"It's _nothing_. There's _nothing_ there! You're _drunk_. And very much so."

"_Hhhhow ca'n eye be druwnk_?" He began, "_Eye only drawnk ah litell..._"

"That's what I want to know..." Kyo said off to the side, once again glaring in the direction of Seiko.

"_Whaaaattt_? I didn't mess with it or anything! Honest." She replied.

"Sure, that's practically admittance from you!" Kyo let go of him, turning around placing her clenched fists on her hips as she glared sternly at the fox.

Mozenrath blinked, his eyes going back to they're usual position from all the eye-popping insanity he's been exposed too. Blinking a bit more as his head swirled he soon took attention to a strange feeling going on with his right arm.

"Okay, Okay. It wasn't _normal_ wine."

"What do you mean it wasn't _normal_ wine?"

"_Oooh, eye AM druwnk!_"

The moment he had looked at his arm, it dawned on him. Because no amount of liquor could ever make him forget about it. He held it up, looking a bit distressed at what he saw transpire before his eyes. Something began to come from his arm, growing like a plant. Red strings began to cover and pile up on his skeletal arm slowly, along with some other strings of different colors. It was an incredibly strange sight to him, just as it was enlightening; though it wouldn't help his speech any.

"_Eye've been akting, stewpid all this timme!_" He exclaimed, looking very distressed. He moved his head over towards where Kyo and the Kitsune where standing. But, for some reason, they were looking at him strangely. Kyo's head turned to the side to look at him, and for the first time looked incredible surprised. Her thin, pedal-shaped eyes grew incredibly wide as they looked right at his arm. Seiko seemed to me more amused than anything, even giving out another little round of laughter.

"Okay, _what did you give him_?" Kyo barked, though there was a bit of uneasiness in her tone.

"Just a little Celestial God Wine." Seiko began, glancing at her nails once again. "It doesn't take much to make a mortal completely drunk. Even the cheap stuff."

"_Whaaaat_?"

He had no idea what she talked about; he'd never heard such a thing(for all he knew while he was drunk). By now, some parts of his arm looked as though all the muscle had been returned to it, as pale skin began to appear from no-where back onto his arm. It grew like a drop of water whenever if fell from a high distance onto a surface.

"And what about-"

"His arm? _Yeaaahhh_, I gave him enough wine to fix more than what he's lost. I mean, all I really had to do was just give him a teene-tiny drop, and Ba-BAM; life saved. But, well, It wouldn't been nearly as funny if he was just a little _drunk._"

"_**W**__ait. U meean to tel me, that Eye'm not seein' thhings_?" He replied concerning, as he pointed to his right arm. By now all that was left to be covered was his hand.

"Yep. And yet that's what knocked you back into your senses. How i_ronic_."

Mozenrath face palmed. And hard, though he didn't feel much. By now, his hand had completely regenerated, though he could hardly tell the difference. He might have regained his senses, but he was far from being sober.

"_Eye take it baccck_," He began through the hand that slide down over his mouth. "_Keel me noaw_."

"You mortals; get just a tiny bit embarrassed and suddenly it's the end of everything!" Seiko replied, throwing her arms into the air.

He grabbed onto Kyo suddenly, holding her by the tops of her arms. While he looked completely dejected from the idea of his current state, Kyo was still looking surprised.

"_U've got to keel me!_" Mozenrath pleaded. Kyo only answered him back by raising a brow. "_No, sseriously, u've got to keel me; befor eye mmmake mysself do anythang more stewpid!_"

After finishing his plea he brought his head down, which was the last thing he remembered before feeling a sudden pain on his neck as he blacked out.

~.: * :.~

(Author's notes: It'll take two more chapters before things get on the track I intended. This I admit be the only time Mozenrath will ever be drunk. I'm not so cruel as to make him go through it again. At least the next chapter he's by himself (in a sense). Really, I could of just made a one-off dealing with the contents of that chapter alone. But I digress. Things may be slow due to college as well as me wanting to do other life-things. I'm also thinking of writing a one-shot about Mozenrath and the effects of the gauntlet. Hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
